lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independence
Guild War Campaign Fight for Freedom: 2013-07-08 through 2013-07-11 Guild War Campaign A Nation Born: 2013-07-12 through 2013-07-15 Story There is a kingdom in Drazeros that sits on a tear between the Underworld and our world. This kingdom is ruled by a Half-Demon king named Levash, his only concerns are for power and money, a will commit any atrocity to gain more Within his kingdom there are many civil minded citizens normal people who are just trying to get by. But predictably, Levash's power has also attracted the scum of Drazeros, like-minded monsters who value power over human life. After witnessing atrocity after atrocity, the few good seeds within Levash's army, who had always been held in check by his violent tendencies, band together and, led by an ex-member of the king's royal guard named Valencia Gaborn, decide to strike out and secede from the kingdom. They intend to make their own kingdom that is run by the principle's they believe in: honor, justice, and fairness for all. Fight for Freedom Campaign Coin Calamity I've got a vault of coins taller than any building. I'll let you dive in if you're good! - Baroness Pennypincher Campaign Period: 2013-07-08 through 2013-07-11 Tons of coins for the Winning Guild! - After winning a Battle in the first half of this Guild War, Guild Members ranked 1-5 will get double the amount of coins for their Individual Guild Battle Rewards. Ranks 6 and 7 will get 5,000 coins and 8 -10 will get 3,000 coins each. Use these riches to go to the Black Market and buy rare Revival Box Keys, Transformation Potions and more! Black Market The following items will be available in the Black Market for a limited time (2013-07-12 through 2013-07-14). These Black Market items are also associated with the 770,000 Player Milestone event. Kill More Woohoo, I am getting fired up! The sound of bones breaking, the cries of the dying are music to my ears! - Riot Breaker Shar Players will get the Reward tier for the number of kills they got and all Reward Tiers below that. Warrior Rewards Item Rewards Soldiers! Stock up on weapons, the time to strike down the traitors is here! - *Revival Box Key *Valencia's Armor - Def .+3,500, Dur. Million *Valencia's Banner - Def. +3,000, Dur. Million Transformation Potion Avaricious Sapphire Available in the Black Market for 500,000 coins 2013-07-12 through 2013-07-14 only *Transform into Baroness Pennypincher only once *Raise Beast Warrior Atk and Def 5% *Gain 15% more coins Giant's Wrath Make 1,000 kills during the Kill More campaign *Transform into Tyrant's Dread Hugo *Raise Human Warrior Atk 5% *Recover Stamina and Health 10% faster *Gain 5% more Exp. Whirling Dervish Reward for Individuals ranked 1-10 (2013-07-08 through 2013-07-11) *Transform into Riot Breaker Shar *Raise Human Warrior Atk 5% *Recover Stamina and Health 10% faster *Gain 5% more coins Return to Top A Nation Born We have pushed the tyrant king to the brink! Keep up on the pressure, and we will have our independence! - Valencia Gaborn Campaign With the strength of your Guild, you can throw Levash down! Work together! ''- Strategist Drunborne Guild points earned during this half of the Guild War can earn the following rewards Warrior Rewards Item Rewards *'Enchanted Fey Armor '- Guild Rank 1-500 - Atk. 500, Def. 1,000, Dur. Intense *Energy Potion (100%) *Experience Book (+10. +30) *Hourglass 1 hr *Health Potion (50%) *'Lavesh's Banner '- Win 16 battles in A Nation Born - Atk. 3,000, Dur. Million *Revivial Box Key - Guilds ranked 1-3 Transformation Potions '''Taste of Power' Reward for Individuals ranked 1-10 *Transform into Tyrant King Levash *Raise Human Warriors' Def 5% *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Recover Energy 10% faster *Gain 5% more coins Berserker Warriors New Releases Revivial Box Key - This key holds the secret behind reclaiming lost Warriors! Get it now and it's sure to provide you with awesome rewards later! Additional Information *All rewards for Fight for Freedom battles will be distrubed by July 16th ET *All rewards for A Nation Born battles will be distrubed by July 18th ET Category:July 2013 Events Category:Guild War